Put up a fight
by Tear Drops Of Wax
Summary: I dont own any of the characters! so far this is the first thing iv published, there may be some spanking of a child in later chapters if it offends you then please dont read it. other then that i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Put Up A Fight

Chapter 1

"What a joke" max Kenton walked through his bed room door in a fit, he yanked his backpack of his shoulder and tossed onto the floor he glared at it for a minute before giving it a good kick. It hurled across the room and slammed into the wall. He stood in the middle of the room fuming, he began taking deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. Just when he thought he had taken back his control, a terse and annoyed voice called out to him.

"Max" it was Marvin coming from his study " what do you think your doing!" He was now standing in front of max's door, peering around the room. "im making a very important phone call, and your tantrum is getting in the way!" he gave max a steely look "if you cant stop your self from being a problem then you"ll need to take it out side." He hadn't even finished his sentence before he turned on his heels and walked back to his office.

There was a loud CLICK sound as the study door snapped just. And that was all, that was all he was gonna get. He knew by now that Marvin wasn't the type of person to say "max whats wrong?" or "did something at school today?" or even "jee Max why is the a bruise on your cheek and a blood smear on your shirt.?" All the rage that Max had been suppressing came boiling up to the surface, he dashed over to the corner where his defeated backpack lay ed crumpled, jerked it up from the ground and ran as fast as he could down the stairs, he made sure to slam the front door as hard as he could hoping it would make Marvin drop the phone or at the very least lose his train of thought.

He jumped on to his bike and started pedaling as fast as he could go he rushed past the million dollar suburban homes, past the identical white picket fences and the perfectly cut lawns, past the sent of over priced perfume and white supremacy. He pedaled as fast and as hard as he could, working all his anger out he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going, he didn't even notice that he was dripping sweat as if it were in the middle of July instead of the middle of November, Max finally became aware of his surroundings and realized where his feet were taking him. The Junk Yard, his favorite place in town, well right out side the town really since the home owners accosiation didn't want something so unsightly to actualy be _apart_ of the town. Max took a deep breath and relaxed, the smell of metal and oil filled his lungs, the chinking sounds of crushed steel being dragged across the ground filled his ears, he smiled it was everything he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max dragged his bike deeper into the junk yard and propped it against some old oil drums, he walked a little further until he found what he was looking. Now its reasonable to assume that almost every kid dreams at least once in there life time about having a Tree House but in Maxes mind what he had found was not only an equivalent but much, much better. Perched high in the skyline of the Junk yard; resting gracefully on top of a mountain of mashed cars and metal scrap heaps was a 1968 Mercury Cyclone.

You could tell just by looking at it that it used to be a racing car, with its candy apple red roof and its white body that now had patches of rust scattered on it like chicken pox. And if the role bar and safety harness weren't enough then the number 98 written in glitter red paint across the hood would most likely tell you that this car had definitively seen some track in its day. Now the door to the left side of the car was missing and the right side door was pressed against a wall steel blocks which kept the car immovable, but other then that it was great, max had already added his own touches by turning the bench seat around and pushing it so that the back of the seat was pressed against the steering wheel. He had also found a role of old carpet and laid it down on the rest of the floor and once he added the battery operated boom box and a change of clothes, to max this was home.

He sat down on the bench and pulled out his little red ice chest that he kept hidden under the seat it was always well stocked with Dr. pepper and candy bars, it wasn't always for munching either sometimes it was to bribe the one guard that very rarely, but sometimes, patrolled the Yard. He grabbed a small hand held video camera from his backpack (and made a mental note not to be kicking it anymore). Max kept detailed video documentation of anything he found interesting here in the yard and sometimes if it was really good he would email it to Charlie an Bailey. This last thought brought a surge of guilt to his chest. It had been over 2 weeks sense they had talked.

"Charlie" He sighed

Following the high after there battle with Zeus, Charlie seemed to be getting used to the idea of Max being around, in fact he seemed to really enjoy it. However Charlie loved being the center of attention as well and as it is with all celebrity's the perks were to good to pass up, especially when everyone wants to buy you a drank. This led to a few situations that didn't look good for anybody, especially an 11 year old kid.

It didn't take any time at all for Aunt Debra to show up waving her parental rights in Charlie's face, which were clearly and annoyingly stamped on a piece of paper signed by the state of Texas. Max was certain that Charlie wasn't going to be scared of a piece of paper and he sure wasn't going to let it bully him into doing something he didn't want to do. Unfortunately for max this was not how the situation played out at all.

" A middle age grease monkey who scrap fights his way through life, spends most of his time in a an old truck, owes everybody and there mother money, and lives off the charity of his ex-girlfriend." Aunt Debra had shouted, hands on her hips. " Is this really what you want for you son!"

There was a long stretched silence, and then.

" Okay. Fine. Whatever!" Charlie shouted back. "ill pack up his stuff and you can leave in the morning...Are you happy now?"

This was the only part of the conversation that Max had heard, but it was enough to devastate him. While they were at the airport saying good bye Max struck a deal with Charlie.

" Atom doesn't fight unless i'm there!" he said. "he's my robot and I have a right to be there."

Charlie was baffled but seeing as his son wasn't taking no for an answer, agreed. After that there wasn't much to say but as Max was boarding the plane he turned to Charlie and said.

"im sorry things didn't work out. See you around Charlie."

Max was sure he had imagined it but for a split second it looked like a small flicker of pain reached Charlie's face. Max shook his head, he was sure that Charlie wouldn't even notice that he had stopped calling him "dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sky over the Junk Yard had started to grow from lite blue to deep purple, then to a navy blue with bits of grey blotched through it. Max would usually stay until it was twinkling black but the bruise that was starting to bloom under his right eye demanded pain killers so he jumped on his bike slowly headed back, he wasn't in a big rush. He sighed, exasperated from having to think, but the throbbing pain in his face and in his left side were forcefully bringing back his wretched day at school, actually it was bringing back every lousy day he spent in that, rich brat breading house. Max hated school and for good reasons.

Max attended Priority Prep School complete with uniforms and titles. Politicians, government officials, celebrities, artists, rich business tycoons. These were the people that sent there kids to Priority Prep, when max first starred school it wasn't so bad, there were a lot of people who had been fans of Robot Boxing so he was pretty famous, but it was hard to because they wanted to know about charlie and this really wasn't something max wanted to talk about. It wasn't long however until his fame and popularity had attracted the wrong people, there were 5 particular boys at Priority that every living soul in this school knew about, they were admired, adored, idolized and feared. They called them _The Rally, _Max was convinced this was a very stupid name for a group, but everyone else seemed to think this was very clever because the all the boys names happen to start with the letter R. Raden, Randall, Robert, Richard and Reegan, these were the names of the five worst and best students at priority Prep, there fathers ranged from, super rich business tycoon to some kind of remake of the God Father.

Reegan Redmond was the questionless leader of this group, his father was one of the richest men in the country, Mr. Redmond had his hands in almost every industry you could think of, oil, foreign polices, construction, fashion even the music industry. Mr. Redmond had also donated upwards of $60,000,000 to Priority Prep there for giving his son almost absolute power over the establishment, even the teachers were to afraid to say anything to him. Reegan could do what ever he liked, unfortunately what Reegan really liked most to do was make Max's life 90-100% miserable, every day.

Reegan and the rest of the _Rally_ revered max as a freak an outsider, someone who didn't fit with the rest of them, and they were right, it didn't take long before the rest of the student body seen this to. Max wasn't like them he didn't have a lustrous wrist watch with diamond studs or a top of the line Hy-tech phone, or a over priced name-brand cologne. His mode of transportation was also a very good indiction of the staggering difference between him and the rest of the student body. Max always rode his bike to school, as for most of the other students had limousines, fancy cars and chauffeurs, some even rode bikes but they were of course very expensive and without a doubt professional quality but Max's bike was just a humble mountain bike and it was one of the most precious things he owned. Max's mother had given it to him for his 11th birthday, it was the last thing she had ever given him, he was always filled with a sense of pride and guilt when he remembered how many extra shifts she had taken to be able to afford the black and lime green mountain bike and giant chocolate cake, it had been his best birthday ever.

What really set max apart from all the students wasn't just what he lacked, it was the fact that he didn't care. The students at Priority Prep knew 2 thing.

Do anything you can to seek power.

If you cant get power on your own, stay close to those who have it.

All the students worked very hard to do this, but max never even bothered to even try, he would keep to himself with his Robot League Boxing magazines and his over sized headphones, he never had the need to complain, wine, or brag. Max was genuinely happy with what he had and didn't need anymore then that, this made him very alien to all the students, and after a while thats what he became, alienated.

These were not the thoughts that max wanted to return with but as he parked his bike in the garage and trudged up the stairs he realized that this day had started on a low note, completely soared into a flat note, only to end up as a (totally run over by a truck and set on fire) dead note. He threw himself down on his bed, groaned very loudly and tried to mentally prepare himself for the next day at school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max sat in the back of his english class flipping through his text book, pretending like his was paying attention, which he wasn't, in fact Max rarely paid attention in class. It wast like he was a bad student, he just didn't see the point in putting in all the work for something he didn't care about, to max working hard for something and putting in your best effort showed respect and sense his English teacher, Mr. Rayans, was a prick it was a colossal waste of time.

MAX !

Max jerked his head up to find his teacher ten feet away, arms folded over his chest, glaring down at him. Max let a gust of air out of his lungs, he could tell by Mr. Rayans stance that this was not his first attempt to get his attention, while the rest of the class laughed, max silently wondered just how many times his name had been called.

" was ya need?" Max said. His head tilting to one side, he didn't like being definite but he hated being bullied, especially by adults.

" I know it must be difficult for you to pay attention" Mr. Rayans ugly face was beginning to show an even uglier sneer. " what with the lack of screaming fans, fighting robots, knuckle dragging. My class must be so boring to you, but do you think that maybe you could read and try to explain, if you can, the quote on the board.?"

Max tried to remember the last time he had seen such a disgusting face. He took a breath and read.

"**To be nobody-but-yourself - in a world which is doing its best, night and day to make you everybody else - means to fight the hardest battle which any human being can fight; and never stop fighting."**E. E Cummings

Max felt a smile spreading across his face. "well, I might not be an English major, or hold a doctorate in the American Literature, by the way you missed the coma after Day. But I believe what Mr. Cummings is trying to say is that, to be truly yourself is the most difficult thing there is because people as a collective often think similar, dress similar they ofter respond in similar ways. So when something new or unusual shows up it is often scoffed at or rejected by some, and others follow." He took a deep breath and continued, he was on a rant and he might as well make it a good one. " I think he is also telling us to be carful and be on our guard because this attitude can come in many different ways, like racism, Fascism, bigotry. And it can come from anywhere peers, popular culture, classmates, family, friends...teachers."

The room was electric with tension, coiled and waiting for something to snap. The Teacher licked his lips and glared his body tense and his face stony. "well max,"its seems ur very passionate about the subject...so passionate in fact.." he said a leering undertone to his speech. " I would think that all that passion should be put to good use...say a 3 page essay...i would even wager that you have enough passion to inspire the rest of the class, so lets make it a class assignment, due by friday. Inspired max, absoululty inspired, mi looking forward to seeing how things...turn out."

SHINK!

There it was, the final nail in Max's coffin, not only did he share a class with the worst jerks in the whole school but they didn't really need a reason to hate him anymore then they already did..and this was diffidently a reason. Not to mention he didn'tt need more enimes and right now the whole class seemed toseetheh in dislike for him. Damn teacher!

Ring Ring Ring !

The old attire "saved by the bell" didn't really apply here because it was already to late to be saved and as much as he hated Mr. Rayans, it was safer to be around a teacher at this point, but if there is two things that Max doesn't lack in. its pride and defiance, and no matter what the cost he was not about to give this sanctimonious bastard the pleasure of being needed and he was not sticking around to look at that ugly face anymore !

Jumping up from his chair he squared his shoulders and lifted his chin, even if he was worried and a little scared of what was going to happen next he sure the hell wasn't letting these, greed guzzling morons know about it. He walked out into the bustling halls as if nothing had happened waiting to see what was coming next, and how this day was going to end.


End file.
